Starting Over: Rewrite
by Insanityispartofthejob
Summary: Adopted from Narutofangirl1234. Tavros Nitram is new to town and plans to be ignored and blend in. But this plan isn't so easy to pull off when you've got Gamzee Makara -the most popular person in the school- after you. Can poor Tavros ever catch a break? AU and has yaoi in later chapter's.
1. Intro

Disclaimer**: I don't own Homestuck.**

Hello, my name is Travos Nitram. I'm 16 and have just moved to a very small town that goes by the name of Homestuck. My father, Simon and I have been moving around a lot lately. I've been living with him for a few months now after the...incident. The incident has pretty much ruined my life so far. Not only have I lost one of my parents but I have also been paralyzed from the waist down. Yeah, you heard that right. I have always been picked on for my size considering that even most of the girls have always been taller then me. I also have this squeaky voice that makes me sound like I'm always having my foot stepped on.

Although, now it's not very easy to step my foot accidentally now. Anyways, back to the point of this whole rant. After I became crippled, kids started making fun of me even more. Especially this one girl named, Vriska Serket. She would pretty much stalk me just to make fun of me. No matter what anybody tried to do, she was always just there. So, you can probably imagine my relief when I found out that we were moving. I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow manged to follow me here, though. I just hope that maybe these kids will be nice at this new school. I highly doubt it will be much different though. I think I'll go to bed before I depress myself even further. I really hope tomorrow nobody even notices I'm there. Man, wouldn't that be nice.

**Okay, so a few things to say. Firstly, no I didn't steal this story. If you have looked at Raven's profile you would have noticed it was given to me. She is starting a lot more classes soon and doesn't have time to write. I told her I would take this story over because I want to see it finished. Now, on to other things. It will get longer, this is just to kinda introduce you to the story. I apologize for any mistakes that are in here. I no speak English goodly. I'm gonna see if I can get a Beta for this. Okay, well that's all for my massive author's note.**


	2. First day

"_Do you see him?" A voice announced._

"_What a freak!" Another voice boomed._

"_Hey, freak! Come here!" One of the many people calling me names shouted. When I ignored him and kept on heading toward class he slipped in front of me, successfully blocking my way._

"_Please, just move." I said quietly looking down. It always what I've done in these situations. I've learned that if you appear weak they go away faster. Just convince them they have done the job fully._

"_Your a cripple and socially retarded. Wow,your really screwed up." The boy laughed getting uncomfortably close to my face._

"_Raymond, I think that's enough." One of his lackeys warned looking around the hall worriedly._

"_Relax, all the teacher's are at lunch and nobody here is gonna help this guy." Raymond turned toward me and grabbed the handles on my wheelchair. His hands were knocked off just as quickly by a pair of hands larger than his._

"_That's not a good idea." A deep but slightly scruffy voice sounded from behind me._

"_W-what are you t-talking about! Me and t-this little guy were j-just g-gonna go hang! Y-you know j-just being f-friendly and all!" Hearing him stutter like that made me a bit unsettled. This guy that was behind me made everybody in the hall look as if they were going to pee themselves. _

"_It didn't look like that was your intention. Now, your going to tell me the truth, right?" The voice innocently asked._

"_W-well, I-I was just-" He mumbled the rest of the sentence. _

"_Raymond, tell me what you were doing!" The deep voice barked._

"_I-I was making f-fun of t-the guy." Raymond answered after a few seconds of silence. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because, he's in a wheelchair! He's just so weird looking and he acts so nerdy!" Raymond declared with confidence he hadn't had before. A few people even nodded in agreement with his statement. _

"_Just, get out of my sight. I can't deal with idiots today." The strange person behind me sighed. Some of the people looked like they were about to protest but quickly shut up and rushed out of the hall._

"_Uh, t-thanks for that." I stuttered out for the first time since the stranger arrived._

"_No problem, if they bother you again just come to me. I need to get to class now, see you around, Tavros." Then he was gone without me even seeing his face. What concerned me even more was that I was pretty sure I never met the guy._

**Line break**

"Tavros, buddy, you need to get up." A voice that sounded like my dad said shaking me from my slumber.

"D-dad?" I asked uncertain due to my eye's not yet being adjusted to the bright light.

"Who else would it be?"He asked that every time. Back in the old days I would always come up with some crazy person to reply to his question with. My dad and I were always very close back then. My mom would even sometimes get jealous of our bond since I hardly ever had anything to do with her. I regret that decision so much now.

"You okay, bud?" Dad looked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Well, it makes you look really old when you 'just think'." He laughed at his little joke. To be honest, I even cracked a little smile.

"Not as old as you, though." I said still smiling a bit.

"Now, that hurts." He grabbed the place on his shirt where his heart would be.

"I need to get dressed and you need to get to work." I stated looking at the clock but laughed as I saw my father trying to burrow into my covers.

"Can we just skip?" he asked looking up from the covers.

"No, dad. We need to go."

"Fine, I laid your clothes put on the bathroom sink. There is a plate full of Toaster Strudel's on the kitchen table. Have a wonderful day at school. If anybody picks on you, tell them you have a scary daddy, that will beat them up. Got it?" It a good thing I had gotten used to his quick talking or I would've missed about half his sentence.

"Dad, the scary daddy thing only worked in elementary school. Nice try." I rolled my eyes as my father picked me up to put me into my wheelchair.

"I think it would still work but I guess you know better then me. See you later." he waved while walking out the door.

**Line break**

'I can do this.' I chanted in my head for probably the 6th time on the way to school. I had to take the bus because dad goes to work as I get up. I'm pretty sure most kids thought that the wheelchair lifter in the back was just for show. Nobody has made fun of me yet. So, I guess today won't be as bad as I thought.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" A voice suddenly asked from beside me. Looking up a was met by the sight of a fairly geeky looking boy. He had black hair and bright blue eye's that were covered by a pair of fairly large glasses. I nodded my head as he grinned and sat on the seat next to my wheelchair.

"The name's John Egbert." He smiled and held out a hand for me to shake.

"Tavros Nitram." I said shyly taking his hand and shaking it.

"New to the city?" He asked looking at me with a smile. I think me and this boy could actually get along. He was nice and had a welcoming air around him.

"Yeah, just moved here a few day's ago."

"Well, I hope you like our school. I have some advice for you before we go inside." He got very serious as he said the last part.

"What?"

"No matter what you do, just stay away from the High Blood's." John advised looking me in the eyes.

"Who are the High Bloods?"

"I'll tell you later on. Come sit with me at lunch, okay." He hopped up from his seat and moved towards the front of the bus.

It seemed we had arrived at school already. The bus driver came back to help me get out of the bus. To say it was embarrassing was kind of an understatement. Everybody stared at me as if I was some kind of alien. I rolled past them as fast as I could and tried to ignore the stares. I had finally gotten inside when I was stopped by a group of kids.

"Hi, your Tavros, right?" The girl wore a hat that resembled a cat. Her eyes were a very dark green which matched the oversized green coat she was wearing. She kinda acted like a cat with the way shew held her hands out in front of her.

"Yeah, who are you guys?"

"I'm Nepeta Leijon."

"Terezi Pyrope." Terezi looked like she would be a very abnormal girl. Judging by her red glasses and her smile that so large it shows all of her teeth.

"Rose Lalonde." Rose held herself like an aristocrat would. She wore black lipstick and had purplish eyes. Her hair was also almost white which made the black headband on her head stick out even more.

"Jade Harley, nice to meet you." This girl was probably related to John in some way. Her hair was also black and half her face was covered by ridiculously large glasses. She had the same welcoming air as him.

"We are kinda the Welcoming committee of sorts." Jade proclaimed.

"You have science right now, correct." This was more of a statement than a question coming from Rose.

"Y-yeah."

"Good, I also have science. Follow me." What was with these people walking away without giving you a chance to reply.

"See you at lunch." Terezi smirked a rather creepy smirk.

**Line break**

The rest of the morning flew by rather quickly after that. I learned that a had classes with the five from before. Lots of people stared but nobody said anything or even looked at me like lunch meat. They had all kept their distance from me. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. I smiled as I rolled into the cafeteria and spotted John enthusiastically waving over to his table.

"Tavros! We saved you a seat!" His waving and yelling caught the attention of many students and even some teacher's.

"John!" I heard Jade snap as I got to the table. It consisted of Rose, Jade, John, Terezi, Nepeta, and some other kids I haven't seen further down the table.

"Sorry." He muttered looking down at his plate. This caused everybody at the table to smile (except Rose) and some to laugh.

"Apology accepted. Now, Tavros did you have a good morning?" Jade asked sitting closer to me.

"Yeah, it was alright."

"Has anybody seen Dave lately?" Rose looked concerned as she looked around the cafeteria.

"Who's Dave?" I looked at everybody at the table.

"He's part of the High Bloods." Nepeta supplied.

"He's also my idiotic brother." Rose rolled her eyes.

"We haven't told you about the High Blood's yet, have we!" John again shouted to loudly which made the cafeteria grow silent.

"The High Blood's are basically the popular group of the school. There are five people in it. Eridan Ampora, the sassy gay friend who everybody loves to hate. Sollux Captor, the genius who can't stand Eridan. Karkat Vantas, the most crabby person your probably ever going to meet. Equius Zahhak, the jock who could own anybody in arm wrestling. Then, there is Gamzee." At the mention of Gamzee's name everybody leaned in to hear better.

"Gamzee Makara, the king of the High Blood's. He is the guy that every girl wants, every guy want's to be, and every parent wants to date their daughter. He never really talks to anybody other than other High Blood's. But when he does, it is always nice, charming, or something that benefits somebody else. He is also very handsome and his voice is just...amazing." Jade informed while the other girls and even some boys were nodding. This Gamzee sure was popular with the ladies...and some boy's.

"Well, it's nice that you guys think that." A deep voice sounded from the entrance. It was the voice from my dream.

**AN: So, who thinks they know who was in Tavros's dream? Anyways, I'm pretty sure there are mistakes. If you see any just point them out and I'll fix those suckers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter that was a lot later than I planed. Gamzee shall be in the next chapter! I'm sincerely sorry if the insults offend anybody but I'm pretty sure that's over. Okay, I'm gonna stop typing now and yeah. **


	3. Meeting Gamzee

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Homestuck. **

"Well, it's nice that you guys think that." A deep voice sounded from the entrance. It sounded exactly like the voice from my dream. I turned my head toward the door so fast it was a miracle I didn't get whiplash. There at the door stood a very tall purple eyed boy.

"G-Gamzee?" Jade stuttered wide-eyed from her spot at the table.

"Yes, Jade?" He turned his dark purple eyes towards our table and smirked a bit. Wondering what he was smirking about I turned back towards Jade. Only to be met by the sight of her blushing and holding her mouth as if she had said something horrible.

"S-Sorry, that came out louder than it was supposed to be." Jade looked down at her plate and started picking at her peas. I noticed that everybody was doing that now. Deciding that I defiantly didn't want to stick out to this guy I tried to blend in as good as I could. I didn't go to plan of course I had a feeling it wouldn't anyways. Gamzee came up to the table slowly and sat down right in front of me.

"So, anybody wanna introduce me to this little guy?" He asked looking around the table.

"U-um, Gamzee this i-is Tavros. Tavros this is G-Gamzee Makara." John sputtered quickly before looking back down. Gamzee noticed this and had a weird look in his eyes. It almost looked like...sadness or even pain.

Quickly blinking that look away Gamzee turned back to me, "Tavros?" he asked suddenly.

"Y-Yes!" His question had caught me off guard and I answered to loudly.

"Relax, I'm not a drill Sargent. I was just going to ask if you had a last name." Gamzee said with a bit of laughter to his voice as he said this. Judging by everybody's reaction (wide eyes and a gaping mouth) he didn't do that often.

"It's Nitram." I murmured moving my eyes back to my tray.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned a bit over the table.

"Tavros Nitram. That's my...name." I picked at the buttons on my shirt and tried not to look up. After a few moments of silence a looked up slowly to see what was happening. Gamzee stood right in front of me holding out one of his large hands. I stared at his hand not quite knowing what he was doing.

"What? Not even going to shake my hand? That's a first." Came his voice with a raised eyebrow and a slight shrug.

"I guess I...could just force you to shake my hand." he smirked and tilted his head a bit coming closer to me. Backing up as fast as I could towards the entrance, I didn't see the person behind me.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Shouted a horse and grumpy voice as I ran over his foot.

"I am so sorry!" I desperately shouted hoping he would actually be nice and somewhat forgive me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you honestly think you could ran over my foot and then walk away!"

"Karkat, don't you mean wheel away?" Gamzee flung an arm around Karkat's shoulder and lazily leaned against him. So this was this was the Karkat I was hearing about. He did seem really crabby. It most likely had to do with me running over his foot, though.

"Whatever! What does matter is that he ran over my fucking foot!" One thing that was really obvious is that he sure cursed a lot.

"Technically I ran over your foot. Tavros was escaping from me to save himself from a handshake. I take the entire blame for this."

"A handshake?" The black haired teen raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry."

"That's one of the stupidest things I've heard in a long time. Who the hell gets scared of a handshake? …You know what, don't answer that." He added the last part looking me up and down. Just then Karkat's phone went off playing some rock song. Rolling his eyes and groaning he flipped open the phone.

"KK!" I heard a voice shout from the other end.

"What do you want Sollux?"

"They've come back."

"Them?"

"Yeah, so get your butt down here!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted slamming the phone shut and shoving it back into his pocket.

"You need me to come also?" Gamzee suddenly asked with a very serious expression on his face.

"I don't think we'll have that much of a problem on our hands. Plus we'll have Equius with us." Karkat spoke while he dialed a number into his phone then sprinted out of the Cafeteria.

"I'm going to go call my father, see you around." His purple eyes looked straight into mine. I couldn't hold his gaze very long before I looked back to the floor.

"Nice meeting you. I'm sorry it had to be cut short by this unnecessary ruckus." He ran his hand through my Mohawk. He smiled a bit as he watched it pop back up as soon as he smoothed it down. The small smile soon faded as he came to his scenes.

"Bye." He then walked out swiftly leaving me to wonder what this was all about.

"The High blood's aren't just a popular group, are they?" I asked nobody especially but hoped somebody would answer me anyway.

"They guard the school also." John came up to stand beside me at the entrance. His playful attitude was long gone from his face.

"From what?" I looked around at everybody's sullen faces.

"They won't tell us anything about it. We know it's something pretty big, though."

"Why do I have a feeling this year isn't going to be a normal year as I had hoped." I said quietly to myself.

"When does anything go according to plan these days?" He answered my question anyways.

"But we can only hope it doesn't ruin out lives completely. On the bright side, at least we'll have another exciting year." He cheered up a bit and smiled as he said that. He really was a optimistic guy.

"This happens often, doesn't it."

"Oh yeah."

"Great."

**AN: So this was a short and rushed a bit. I have my reasons for this and the lateness. I'm going back to Denmark for a bit! I decided while a have some time off I'd go visit my family. So it'll probably be a while before I update. This is poorly edited because I thought you would enjoy another chapter now other than in 2 weeks.**


	4. Gamzee's Take

**Warnings: Karkat cursing and OOC character's.  
**

**Gamzee's P.V.**

"Gamzee, get your lazy butt up!"

"Karkat." I moaned covering my face with my blanket.

"None of that moaning my name business today." I peeked through the little hole open in my blanket.

"But I'm asleep."

"Gamzee." He snapped glaring at me.

"Karkat."

"Don't make me get Equius in here."

"No!" I yelled flinging myself out of bed, 'Please don't get Equius! I'll be good I promise! See I'm getting my shirt and putting it on!" Karkat rolled his eyes while I went about grabbing my shirt and rushing to the bathroom.

"You have 20 minutes before I get Equius!" He shouted while going downstairs to the kitchen most likely.

Quickly taking a shower, brushing my teeth and somewhat brushing my messy bush of hair I realized something. I had 2 minutes to spare and hadn't gotten dressed yet. Almost falling down the stairs in the process I all but ran to the laundry room. One of the major setbacks of having a huge house is it takes forever to get places. Didn't the people who designed this know there would be teenagers who had little time to get dressed or else a freaky guy would start sweating all over them. Really it shouldn't take over 2 minutes to get to the laundry room.

"Gamzee, times up!" Karkat shouted not tying very hard to cover up his laughter. After hearing him yell from Equius to come down stairs I took off. Looking back to make sure nobody was coming I wasn't paying attention to the front off me. Which ended in me knocking into somebody and falling on my butt.

"Karkat got Equius after you now?" Dave smirked holding out his pale hand towards me.

"Yup." I frowned taking the offered limb and bouncing back up.

"Figures. Here, I took the liberty of getting your clothes for you. Hurry up and finish getting ready. I'll hold the sweaty freak off." Holding out the very clothes I almost killed myself to get.

"Dave! You're a life saver!"

"I'm pretty awesome. Now hurry I think I hear him coming." He pushed me into the nearest room and then headed to the end of the hallway. Putting on all my required things and running my hands through my hair quickly again I opened the door. Where a fuming Karkat awaited my exit.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Uh, probably past when we were supposed to be to school?"

"CORRECT! Now go get in the car!"

"But-"

"DO IT!" He snapped cutting my question off.

"Okay." I answered quickly making my way to the front door. Entering the area I saw everybody was already there except Eridan. Dave was standing on the right of the door spinning his keys around his finger. Equius standing with his arms crossed staring at me, Sollux standing to the left of the door with his arms and feet crossed.

"You ready now, Princess." Sollux asked from his place by the door upon seeing me enter.

"Your in a bad mood considering Eridan isn't here today." Everybody knew Eridan and Sollux didn't get along in the least. I had always wondered why they're always around each other.

"Yeah, but he's not sick or anything. Which means he will be back later." He scuffed looking out the open door.

"Are we all just going to stand around or are we going to leave?" Karkat asked walking right out of the door Dave following behind him. Ringing the bell that signals to the servants we were leaving I followed everybody. We split up into our normal carpool groups: Sollux and Equius riding with Dave in his car, me and Eridan if he was here in Karkat's car. Nobody ever let me drive again after I almost wreaked when I was 16. Which is kind of disappointing considering my car is really badass.

"So, I heard we are getting a new kid. Which is weird since summer is like 3 months away." Karkat awkwardly tried to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, I wonder what he'll be like." Might as well amusing him for a bit. For the rest of the ride we talked about pointless things. Pulling up I saw a little kid in a wheelchair wheeling away quickly from the bus.

"That's the new kid." Karkat tilted his head towards the kid. It's amazing that little things like getting a new kid can spread. It's kind of like Elementary school all over again. Speaking of Elementary this guy kind of looks like he could pass for a 4th or 5th grader.

"He's kinda small to be in High school. What grade is he in?" Karkat's lips raised a bit at my question making it look like a pained grimace.

"I think he's in 10th grade." Well, that explained some of his shortness. Although he is kind of adorable in his own little way. Being smacked in the head by Dave made my thoughts come to a screeching halt.

"Come on, your highness. The people eagerly await your return." They had taken to calling me that as soon as I was labeled 'The King of the High blood's'.

Putting on my 'business face' which I gotten in the habit of using around other people. I made my way for the entrance of the school. Walking to my first class I overheard that the boy's name is Tavros. Turning the corner and successfully cutting off the rest of the conversation from my ears I smiled a bit at the sight in front of me. The hallways was empty except for us and a few others who left quickly (which made my smile fade). I sighed heavily opening the door to Science.

'_I think we are watching a movie today.' _I thought slipping in quietly and taking a seat in the back of the room. I surveyed the room looking for anybody sleeping or doing something amusing. That's when I noticed that the guy from before was here…again. He's all I've seen since I arrived at school. Don't take that as me liking him. Not that he's not cute or anything. He's pretty freaking adorable closer up than far away. What with his little brown Mohawk, his big brown eyes looking around the room as if he was scared, and don't forget his tiny size. Oh…god…I'm checking out the new kid, aren't I?

"Now! Who can tell me about what we just watched?" The teacher asked/shouted looking for a kid who wasn't paying attention. My eyes trailed back to the new kid without my permission. Man I hoped he wouldn't mess up the balance of this place.

**Linebreak**

"At that point I was kinda like 'Screw it! I'm bringing out the big guns!' and-" I tuned the rest of Dave's insane video game rambling out. It's not I don't appreciate hearing about how he goes about his nightly activities. It just gets a bit old after a while. Speaking of getting old, why does everybody avoid me like the plague? I punched one guy and now I'm treated like a mob boss. Which is actually in a way true I guess. Anyways! Why does everybody do this?

"Gamzee Makara, the king of the High Blood's. He is the guy that every girl wants, every guy want's to be, and every parent wants to date their daughter. He never really talks to anybody other than other High Blood's. But when he does, it is always nice, charming, or something that benefits somebody else. He is also very handsome and his voice is just...amazing." I believe a girl named Jane was telling everybody quite loudly. Deciding to go and see what kind of reaction I'd get I stepped into the Cafeteria.

"Well, it's nice that you guy think that." As soon as it came out of my mouth everybody froze. I didn't really notice because my eyes were on the new kid. His back was tense with his fork hovering over his plate. His eyes were probably as wide as they can go. Ouch, turning your neck that quickly has gotta hurt.

"G-Gamzee?" Jade's eyes were wide with shock and she quickly held her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, Jade?" I said smirking still.

"S-Sorry, that came out louder than it was supposed to be." Jade looked down at her plate and started picking at her peas, as did everybody else. I noticed Tavros was the last one to do this. I defiantly needed to get a closer look at him. Noting that Karkat was the only one left by the door I made my way for the table.

"So, anybody wanna introduce me to this little guy?" I asked looking around the table.

"U-um, Gamzee this i-is Tavros. Tavros this is G-Gamzee Makara." John -my old best friend - sputtered out rather quickly. Was I so feared even my old friends couldn't look me in the eyes? I noticed Tavros looking at me with curiosity.

Quickly blinking away my sad look I turned towards him, "Tavros?" I asked suddenly without my brains consent.

"Y-Yes!" My question must've caught him off guard because he shouted his answer.

"Relax, I'm not a drill Sargent. I was just going to ask if you had a last name." I couldn't help it, I laughed a little. This little fella was so darn cute it was hard not to. I attempted to block out everybody's gaping mouths.

"It's Nitram." He murmured before moving his eyes back to his tray.

"Excuse me?" I asked having not heard a single thing from before.

"Tavros Nitram. That's my...name." He picked at the buttons on his shirt and purposely tried to not look up. After a few moments of silence he finally looked up slowly. He stared at the hand I held out to him as if he had never seen one before.

"What? Not even going to shake my hand? That's a first." Nobody has refused to shake my hand before. Raising an eyebrow I waited for him to elaborate. When a response didn't come I slightly shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I...could just force you to shake my hand." I smirked and tilted my head stepping a bit closer to handicapped boy. Backing up as fast as he could towards the entrance, he failed to see Karkat entering the Cafeteria.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Shouted Karkat in a horse and grumpy voice as he ran over his foot.

"I am so sorry!" Tavros apologized with a apologetic and slightly hopeful expression on his face. Did he actually believe Karkat would easily forgive him?

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you honestly think you could ran over my foot and then walk away!" Taking that as my queue to step in and be the peace maker I made my way towards them.

"Karkat, don't you mean wheel away?" I said walking over and flinging my arm around him.

"Whatever! What does matter is that he ran over my fucking foot!" Leave it to Karkat to get angry over little things. I guess I would also be mad if somebody ran my foot over.

"Technically, I ran over your foot. Tavros was escaping from me to save himself from a handshake. I take the entire blame for this."

"A handshake?" The black haired teen raised an eyebrow and looked at Tavros, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry."

"That's one of the stupidest things I have heard in long time. Who the hell get's scared of a handshake?…you know what, don't answer that." It was kind of strange but that didn't mean he had to say it to his face. Karkat's phone then went off. I already knew it was Sollux saying the thugs from earlier on had shown their ugly faces once again.

"I'm coming!" Karkat shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"You need me to come with you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I don't think we'll have a problem. Plus we'll have Equius with us." Karkat dialed Sollux's phone number and ran out of the cafeteria. This was the signal to call my father to give him a report on the situation.

"I'm going to go call my father, see you around." I looked Tavros in the eyes silently begging him to go along with it. He thankfully did go along with it and looked towards the ground.

"Nice meeting you. Sorry it had to be cut short by this unnecessary ruckus." Going against the voice of reason in my head I ran my hand through his hair. Smiling a bit at how it popped back in place after a smoothed it down. Willing my smile to fade I moved away from the paralyzed boy. I already felt a strange sense of attachment to him.

"Bye." I quickly said rushing out. I had a feeling this guy wouldn't be like everybody else. I was strangely happy with that thought though. Clearing my head I dialed my father's phone number. My life had just gotten a lot more interesting.

**AN: I finally finished this page! I was writing this while my mom was in the same room and she then came and sat down by me. I was kinda like 'Whatcha doing mom?' she just stared at my screen. I'm sorry this wasn't the most interesting thing in the world. It was a dreaded filler chapter. I apologize for any mistakes I haven't edited. I've already started on the next chapter with major GamTav bromance fluff. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The little bracket things are Karkat talking by the way. Also, this contains STRONG language.  
**

Dear Journal,

Um, Hi? Man, I can already tell this is going to be awkward. Oh Lord save us all now, It's too late for me to be up. Let's just go with this so I can catch some Z's.

Basically Karkat said I had to write my feelings down on this sheet of paper. I kindly reminded him it was like 2 in the morning and the fucker just smirked and told me to get to it. I sometimes wonder why I'm your friend, Kar. I'm pretty sure this is some kind of law breaking on his part. I mean, there has GOT to be a law stating that best-friends shouldn't make other best-friends write their feelings down a piece of paper. I'm not even really sure what he expects me to write. He should really just talk to me instead. Please?

[Fine! What the hell do you want to talk about!?]

How was your day?

[Fucking amazing, I got yelled at in English for not using the correct word for brain again!]

Did you call it a think pan again?

[It's not my fault Sollux practically shoved his stupid made up words down my pipe during the summer!]

Why are we doing this again?

[See, that right there! That little attitude teenage thing you've got going on! It needs to stop right now! So I'll stop writing and you tell me what's being on your thin-...brain lately!]

Maybe it's because it's been hot and I don't like hot weather? Maybe I'm bummed out about that test on Ancient Egypt on Monday? Why do you assume it's some big thing? Fine, since I'll only get angerly wrote at if I don't tell you. Tavros. There, I all up and motherfucking sai-..er...wrote it!

[What about Tavros is bothering you, Gamzee?]

I wouldn't necessarily say it bothers me in some ways. But...everything about him. His little Mohawk and how it's a nice -the perfect- shade of brown. It's dark but not too dark, it's soft but still slightly rough and tickles your fingers as you brush your hand through it. Or maybe how he always has this little smile on his face when he's done something he's proud of. It's so adorable that it's ludicrous that nobody ever takes notice if it.

[You take notice of it. Why?]

I told you, Kar! He's motherfuckin' adorable and one of my best bros! Us brothers gotta stick together like peas in this upside down daisy world.

[Gamzee, focus. I know you're tired but get through this, Alright?]

Did you get my pea joke, Karkat? Did you really get it deep down in the deep crevice of your brain?

[Fuck you, now get on with it.]

Okay, I'll rant more about him. Like I said, his hair is nice and smells nice too. The small smile he smiles when he's proud is cute. Those are two of his greatest features. Another one? His ability to forgive anybody no matter what they have done to him.

It's like this guy just has nice bones spilling out of his body. Did I ever tell you nice people are nice to hang out around? Well, Tavros is fun and a blast to hand around with. He enjoys attempting to rap with me. I know it's probably one of the most annoying things that a person could ever hear but it's a blast to make the noises and lame rhymes. How long has he been around now? For a few months right? Because I can hardly imagine my life without him. He's affected me that much already in this short period of time.

[Gamzee, answer this question seriously, Okay? When you're around him, does your heart beat faster or is it hard to breath?]

Well, yeah. I guess my heart doe-...Kar. No. I'm not in love with him.

[It would make sense, Gam.]

No.

[Aren't you one for this whole cheesy, romantic nonsense called love?]

I can't be in love with him...it's...just that...fuck I'm in love with him...aren't I...

[I have a feeling that wasn't a question to be asking me.]

Isn't the whole not breathing correctly, butterflies in chest, kokoro going doki doki, a made-up thing for teenage girls?

[...]

So now you're ignoring me? Fine, you win, abandon me in my time of need.

I may just have some small feelings for Tavros, okay? I guess it started back when we would walk to our classes together. We have like all the same classes except 6 block. Which was a miracle of a schedule. So yeah, I just started to get to know him and one thing lead to another and I guess I started liking him more than a bro should.

Then I figured out he had a crush on some girl that's into spiders. She's kinda freaky from what I've heard around the school. Apparently she like ruined his life and yet he still likes her!? How does he even do that? I would try to ruin her life back! Just...no. No. No. No. Not happening! God-dammit Kar, lemme go to bed now!

[Go on.]

Fine, I feel like shit now a days. Not the good kinda shit either. Like you know when you go shopping and you slam-dunk some fresh, sweet glazed doughnuts into the cart and just yell "Awh yeah, Motherfucker! This is the good shit right here!" that kinda feeling? Well my doughnuts are 50 years old and filled with cherry. Not fun man...not fun. You know I can't stand cherry flavouring in my dough nut deliciousness.

Know what sucks major balloons? That Tav is like a chick when it comes to picking a suitable lover or whatever you wanna call it. Girls always go for the douche bag types of guys and it sucks. Like Dave, I can tolerate him but if Tav started liking him there would be heck to pay for both sides. I guess I should be happy for Tav though. He found somebody worthy of his attention. Is it bad of me to be jealous though? Look at me, they aren't even dating and I almost had a minor breakdown when I heard about it. Not to mention I'm preparing for the worst. Know what? I'll be there for him whenever he needs me, but as soon as she starts coming around. I'm out of that place.

…...I'm done...

**Yes, I know. Why are you so freaking late with this update? 1. Collage sucks and is time consuming. 2. Friends are time consuming too. 3. Feels over-took me when I wrote a more serious version of this and I had to add some comedy. I promise the next one will have drama and romance and it'll be on time! Thanks for sticking around if you're reading this. I love you!If you see any mistakes in here don't hesitate to inform me! P.S. I will go down with this ship!  
**


End file.
